


Cruzar el océano

by frozenyogurt



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No spoilers for S03, POV Yamazaki Sousuke
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: A veces el pasar del tiempo trae consigo cambios tan abruptos, que a veces Sousuke necesita algo a qué aferrarse. Como el inalterable paso de las estaciones. O la sonrisa de Rin.En especial, la sonrisa de Rin.





	Cruzar el océano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/gifts).



> Regalo de cumpleaños para [sis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars), la que un día me dijo "¿y por qué no ves Free?". De casi verla obligada a estar años después disfrutando la temporada tres y llorando por el sourin, nadie lo hubiese creído. La persona que me iba a obligar escribir de Free! por primera vez, tenías que ser precisamente tú. Un botoncito de nada, espero que te guste leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Larga vida al sourin, que se casen pronto y tengan muchos gatos, para desgracia de Rin. 
> 
> Como nota adicional, toma en cuenta sólo el final de la temporada 02, a partir de ahí me inventé todo, no tiene alusiones ni spoilers a nada de lo que sucede en la temporada 03.

La idea es de Rin, aunque su amigo intente negarlo media hora más tarde, cuando están en el patio de la casa de Kisumi construyendo un muñeco de nieve cada uno. Sousuke apila la nieve hasta convertirla en el torso del muñeco. Tiene una forma más bien achatada, pero supone que eso servirá para cuando termine la cabeza, pues se sostendrá mucho mejor.

El único problema que tiene, es que Rin casi está terminando su muñeco, y no pierde ocasión en hacerlo notar.

—¿Ves que soy más rápido, Sousuke? ¡Te lo dije!— Rin frunce la nariz, incapaz de disimular una sonrisa. Alza la barbilla, mostrándose altivo y mirando el muñeco de Sousuke como si éste fuera un ser extraterrestre.

—¡No es una carrera! Dijimos que ganaría el mejor muñeco— exclama a viva voz, mientras le da la espalda, intentando conservar su dignidad perdida.

—Pero sí sería bueno que terminaran pronto porque me está dando hambre. ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer un muñeco también?— Kisumi está sentado en una silla que trajeron de su cocina. Tiene dos abrigos encima y la bufanda azul le cubre parte de la boca. Sousuke quiere decirle que luce como un pingüino, pero Rin se adelanta y empieza a reírse— ¡No te rías, Rin! ¡Estoy muy aburrido!

—¡Tú eres el juez, Kisumi! Tú serás el que diga que mi muñeco es mejor, no tardaré mucho…— Rin acaba la amenaza con voz cantarina y vuelve a su trabajo. Sousuke lamenta que esté tan lejos de él porque en este momento le daría un pisotón para que se calle de una buena vez.

Kisumi se queja un par de veces más, pero al final les deja continuar su trabajo. Rin termina primero, tal y como había dijo, y revolotea a su alrededor hasta que Sousuke por fin coloca la cabeza del muñeco sobre el cuerpo. Por un instante se tambalea, teme que la cabeza caiga al suelo y con ella todo su orgullo para darle a Rin la victoria indiscutible.

Por suerte eso no sucede y Sousuke alcanza a ponerle dos piedritas que recolectó en el camino a casa de Kisumi. No son especialmente circulares, pero lucen como ojos así que cumplen su cometido. El problema es que Rin, lleno de espíritu competitivo, arrancó los dos últimos botones de su chaqueta y los puso con cuidado en la cabeza de su muñeco de nieve. Los botones son más pequeños que sus piedras, pero son dos círculos negros que hacen un trabajo maravilloso. Sousuke casi puede sentir al muñeco traspasarlo con su mirada invernal.

—¿Estás seguro que estuvo bien quitarle los botones a tu chaqueta, Rin?— comenta Kisumi, dándole un leve codazo. Rin se ríe despreocupado, encogiéndose de hombros, en esa actitud tan suya cuando siente que la suerte está de su lado.

—¡Puedo coserlos de nuevo! Le pediré a mamá que me ayude— dice muy seguro de sí mismo, mirando a Kisumi con los ojos brillantes. Como éste no dice nada, Rin le da un empujoncito que casi lo hace trastabillar. Sousuke extiende una mano para tomar a Kisumi del brazo e impedir que éste caiga sobre los muñecos y toda la competencia termine bruscamente— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el mejor? Puedes tomarte tu tiempo antes de decir que es el mío, tampoco quiero que Sousuke se sienta mal.

—¿Quieres callarte y dejar que Kisumi escoja el mejor?— masculla Sousuke, agitando sin querer su brazo y el de Kisumi al mismo tiempo. Éste se echa para atrás, flexionando las rodillas y apoyándose en sus hombros para no caer al suelo.

Rin sigue riéndose, muy seguro de haber ganado a pesar que Kisumi no ha dicho una palabra al respecto.

Kisumi sigue guardando silencio y parece de verdad preocupado por su veredicto. Mira los muñecos una y otra vez, con labios apretados y examinándolos con detenimiento. Tiene la misma cara que pone el doctor cada vez que Sousuke va de visita, éste examina unos papeles con el ceño fruncido por varios minutos antes de abrir la boca. Es la misma expresión contenida que tiene Kisumi ahora.

—¿Y qué pasa si es un empate?— dice Kisumi de pronto, sus labios dibujando una sonrisa.

Sousuke no está seguro si su muñeco vale el empate pero la expresión lívida de Rin cuando escucha esa frase es para tomarle una fotografía. Separa los labios, sus ojos muy abiertos y señala su muñeco casi con desesperación.

—¿Cómo que un empate? ¿Acaso no estás viendo lo genial que es mi muñeco? ¿No ves sus ojos? No tienen nada que ver con esas piedras que estaban tiradas por ahí— Rin termina la frase ahogando una carcajada, mientras que la paciencia de Sousuke se agota.

Le da un manotazo a Rin, es un movimiento seco y rápido pero su mejor amigo es más ágil y lo esquiva. El problema es que en su intento por huir de él, termina tropezando con Kisumi. La acción se precipita sin que nadie pueda evitar que Kisumi se estrelle contra el suelo, llevándose consigo a ambos muñecos de nieve.

Sousuke separa los labios, mientras observa a Kisumi con el rostro enterrado en la nieve. Él y Rin se quedan paralizados por lo que parece una eternidad, tan sólo contemplando el desastre a sus pies. Cuando Kisumi se arrodilla, dando manotazos a su abrigo para quitarse la nieve de encima, se siente culpable por no haberlo ayudado.

—¡Rin! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!— Kisumi frunce el ceño, es tan raro verlo así de molesto que nota cómo Rin da un paso atrás.

—¡Sousuke empezó!— Rin siempre tiene una respuesta rápida para todo, incluso si se trata de echarle a él la bronca.

—¿Cómo dices?— su cuerpo reacciona por instinto, precipitándose hacia Rin, quien echa a correr a toda velocidad. Sousuke mueve las piernas con todas sus fuerzas, siguiendo la estela de la risa de Rin. A su espalda escucha las quejas de Kisumi, quien seguro sigue lleno de nieve.

Lo más gracioso de todo, es que su mal humor se pierde en medio de la risa de Rin y la voz de Kisumi. Sousuke se está riendo cuando por fin le da alcance a su mejor amigo y ambos se precipitan al suelo. Se resbalan en la nieve, dando vueltas y con varios golpes que seguro le van a doler en unas horas más.

Al final del día, Sousuke acaba riéndose sobre la nieve, con las piernas de Rin haciéndole cosquillas en el costado. Cuando Kisumi se acerca a ellos y los mira como si estuvieran completamente locos, Sousuke sigue riéndose. Rin se remueve a su alrededor, su risa resuena en una melodía tan maravillosa que Sousuke ni siquiera puede recordar por qué estaba enfadado con él.

Kisumi rezonga y se cruza de brazos, tiene la misma expresión que pone su madre cuando le dice que falta por limpiar su habitación. Cree que se ve muy gracioso con esa postura, pero no se atreve a decírselo.

—Son tal para cual— concluye Kisumi, con un puchero en los labios, casi como si eso se tratara de algo malo. La respuesta de Rin es reírse todavía más, acercarse a Sousuke y abrazarlo por el costado.

Por su parte, Sousuke lo único que puede hacer es ignorar el burbujeo vibrante que brota de su pecho y se le escurre por todo el cuerpo.

 

***

 

Rin le da un beso bajo un árbol de cerezos.

Sousuke se da cuenta que es un escenario rematadamente cursi que encaja en esas películas que hacen llorar a Rin en el cine. Es tan cliché que querría reírse de no ser porque Rin se marcha a Australia mañana temprano.

Se siente tan orgulloso de él que el beso lo consuela a medias, pues no duda ni por un segundo que cumplirá todos sus sueños. El único problema es ese huequito en su pecho, que le recuerda una y otra vez que no puede acompañarlo. Su hombro de repente se hace más pesado, una carga inerte de la que es imposible deshacerse.

La culpa se apodera de él, pues quiere que su despedida sea lo más sincera posible. Pero no puede decirle a Rin todo lo que pasa por su cabeza.

—Irás a visitarme a Sidney, ¿cierto Sousuke?— la pregunta de Rin suena urgente en sus labios, sus ojos brillando de ansiedad por conocer su respuesta. Sousuke se toma un instante para responder, ambos sentados bajo aquel enorme árbol de cerezo. Se fija en los pétalos rosas que están por encima de sus cabezas y piensa que no es justo, tener que dar una respuesta obligatoriamente afirmativa bajo un panorama tan empalagoso.

—¿Me trajiste aquí para que no pudiera negarme?— responde con otra pregunta, sus labios dibujando una sonrisa. Predice el puchero de Rin un milisegundo antes que aparezca en su rostro, frunciendo la nariz con disgusto y ladeando la mirada hacia otro lado.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio!— masculla, y Sousuke sabe que está siendo sincero en cada una de sus palabras. Sousuke no duda que hable en serio, el problema es lo que implica esa promesa. No quiere decirle a Rin que ese viaje a Australia es tan sólo prolongar una fantasía que sólo se sostiene de sueños rotos. Sabe que en este momento lo única que puede ofrecerle a Rin es anclarlo, darle una carga extra que no necesita para seguir su camino hacia una medalla olímpica. Hacia el reconocimiento que se merece.

Sigue pensando en ello cuando mira sus manos entrelazadas. Sousuke no quiere dejarlo ir pero en este momento le parece que es lo correcto.

 —Rin, no quiero ser un obstáculo para ti— la frase resuena más fuerte porque la mano de Rin tiembla entre la suya. El silencio que los envuelve es insoportable pero Sousuke aguanta el temple lo mejor que puede. Cuando observa la expresión de Rin se pregunta si acaso éste le enfadará con él. Empieza a aceptar que el beso que acaban de darse será el último y ya le pesa la ausencia de sus labios.

Pero puede resistir que Rin se enfade con él, siempre que pueda verlo triunfar. Quiere que Rin sea feliz, jamás podría perdonarse ser un tropiezo para su carrera profesional.

—Sousuke…— Rin lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Es la misma expresión que pone desde que eran niños y no le gustaban las reglas de algún juego. Sus labios arrugados en un puchero mal contenido y los ojos llenos de reproche. Sousuke quiere soltarse de su agarre pero Rin se lo impide, tirando de él con fuerza— no eres un obstáculo, eres un estímulo.

Rin lo dice en un susurro, pero con tal seguridad que Sousuke se queda sin aliento. Sus manos continúan entrelazadas con fuerza. Una vez más se siente atrapado, pero en esta ocasión hay una sensación cálida que arrulla su pecho. De repente el futuro se le antoja un poco más despejado, menos solitario. Siente la dicha de tener a Rin a su lado recorrer todo su cuerpo y tiene ganas de besarlo de nuevo hasta vaciar sus pulmones.

Está a punto de decirle todo eso, pero entonces ve lágrimas asomarse bajo sus párpados y Sousuke escoge un camino mucho más fácil, pero igual de gratificante. Se ríe y toma la mano de Rin hasta darle un beso en el dorso. Sus labios tiemblan ante el contacto, sintiéndose plenamente feliz.

—Está bien, te creo. Pero no tienes que llorar…— comenta lo más calmado que puede, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener una carcajada. Siente el tirón de Rin un par de segundos después, deshaciéndose de su agarre y dándole un toque fuerte en el costado. Sousuke se dobla, un acto reflejo que no silencia sus risas sino todo lo contrario.

Lo único que lamenta es que al removerse, su espalda choca contra el tronco del árbol. Seguramente en unas horas tendrá un dolor de espalda monumental, pero está seguro que habrá valido la pena.

—¡No estoy llorando!— exclama Rin, como siempre que Sousuke lo pilla siendo más sentimental de la cuenta. Es una frase cliché, pues la dice todo el tiempo, a pesar que ninguno de sus amigos y mucho menos él, le crean que contiene sus sentimientos.

Es una de las cosas que también le encantan de Rin. Para Sousuke es un libro abierto, puede leerlo con la misma facilidad que un niño los kanjis que componen su nombre.

Rin se reacomoda a su lado, haciendo cuenta de un paquete de chucherías que compraron hace como una hora, justo antes de entrar al parque. Sus hombros se rozan y Sousuke extiende una mano para robarle algo del paquete porque repentinamente tiene ganas de algo dulce en sus labios.

—Entonces…— retoma Rin, Sousuke lo mira de reojo y se da cuenta por su postura, que está carcomiéndose de nervios— ¿vas a venir a visitarme o no? Porque no me vas a decir ahora que ese beso fue para nada.

Acaba la frase con una risa, tan genuina y espontánea como contagiosa. Sousuke sonríe y entrecierra los ojos, volviendo una vez más la vista hacia los cerezos. La brisa de primavera le hace cosquillas en la nariz y se siente embriagado de una seguridad que tiene que durarle hasta mañana, cuando se despida de Rin en el aeropuerto.

—¿Así que para eso fue toda la pantomima del beso? Porque si es así, creo que vas a tener que volver a negociar conmigo— se muerde el labio inferior al terminar la frase, como una provocación, mirando a Rin fijamente.  

—¡Sousuke!— protesta, empujándolo con tanta fuerza que ambos caen al suelo. Sousuke se golpea con las raíces del árbol, pero no deja de reír, intentando quitarse las manos de Rin de encima.

Tal vez los cerezos y la primavera sí traigan algo de suerte, después de todo.

 

***

 

Un año después, Sousuke llega casi diez minutos tarde a la estación de tren. Rin lo recibe con un puchero mal contenido pero ni siquiera lo deja explicarse. Sus labios se abren, recibiendo el beso de Rin mientras lo arropa con sus brazos. Sousuke balancea su peso y la carga extra de Rin lo mejor que puede, temiendo que en cualquier momento ambos se tambaleen. O peor, que tropiecen sin querer con alguna de las personas que caminan por la estación.

Las manos de Rin hacen cosquillas en su cintura, no sabe cuántos minutos pasan hasta que siente los pulmones pequeños y tienen que separarse.

—¿Te perdiste en el camino, Sousuke?— la pregunta de Rin, cargada de ironía, rompe la magia del momento. La euforia pasa al enfado automáticamente y Sousuke lamenta no haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de Kisumi de acercarlo a la estación. Su amigo también está visitando a su familia por estas semanas y le chateó esa misma mañana, preguntándole si no necesitaba ayuda con las maletas de Rin.

Sousuke se negó lo más educado que pudo, pues su idea era sentirse como un novio competente. Pero ahora, con la risa de Rin taladrando sus oídos, sólo se siente como un inepto.

—Debí cortar contigo en cuanto tuve la oportunidad— masculla de mala gana, arrastrando las palabras y también las maletas de Rin, quien sigue divertido por su ocurrencia. Sousuke es incapaz de decirle nada porque tiene la misma expresión infantil de siempre.

Es un gesto simple, que le hace perder la paciencia pero que también le recuerda que no importa lo mucho que pase el tiempo, Rin sigue siendo ese diminuto pelirrojo que puso su vida de cabeza desde que se conocieron.

—Si quieres puedo manejar yo…— comenta Rin, dibujando una sonrisa menos burlona y más melosa, sus mejillas sonrosadas por aquel trivial ofrecimiento.

Sousuke le gustaría tener el valor para negarse y conservar un poco de su dignidad. Pero ni siquiera con un GPS consigue orientarse. Todavía no entiende cómo es que de todas las mañas que heredó de sus padres, el único que se dejó a medio camino es el sentido de la orientación. Gou y la madre de Rin están esperando en casa y teme que al negarse lo único que consiga es cargar con más minutos de retraso.

—Sólo porque no quiero hacer esperar más a tu madre y Gou… me pidieron que te trajera sano y salvo a casa— se encoge de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia a la proposición de Rin. Éste se ríe, mostrando los dientes y los ojos brillantes en un gesto totalmente triunfal.

Si no lo quisiera tanto, de seguro que lo golpearía.

—Nos llevaré allí en unos minutos. Tengo tantas ganas de llegar a casa, mamá me prometió un banquete…— la voz de Rin resuena con una alegría inusitada. Se siente satisfecho de verlo tan contento, de regreso en casa. Ni siquiera se permite pensar que sólo serán unas cuantas semanas hasta que deba regresar a Australia de nuevo.

En un impulso, Sousuke le toma de la mano. Un gesto cálido justo cuando cruzan las puertas de la estación de trenes. Se queda un instante en silencio, contemplando a Rin mientras esperan que los carros que se mueven incansablemente en la entrada, despejen el paso peatonal.

—Y no te preocupes, porque yo también puedo manejar cuando vayamos de paseo estos días. No puedo pasar perdido todas mis vacaciones— en un rápido gesto, Rin ladea su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, esquivando el manotazo. Sousuke suelta sus manos pero el enfado no le dura más que un instante, lo que dura Rin en romper en carcajadas.

—Muy gracioso, te recuerdo que todavía puedo cancelar nuestra reserva en el _onsen_ …— se encoge de hombros, fingiendo que no pasa nada, mientras ambos caminan hacia el otro lado de la calle, rumbo a los estacionamientos. Rin sigue riéndose despreocupado, Sousuke espera el momento preciso para el contraataque. Justo cuando llegan de nuevo al carro, le tira las llaves a Rin, quien las apaña en el aire con un gesto triunfal— como sigas tan de buen humor, invitaré a Momo al _onsen_ también, seguro que le encantará venir. También está visitando a su familia…

La cara de espanto de Rin compensa cualquier broma que éste haya hecho a su costa. Sousuke sonríe mientras acomoda las maletas en la parte de atrás mientras contempla cómo el rostro de Rin pasa de la palidez del susto al rojo del enfado. Agita ambas manos en negación, casi como si quisiera quitarse a un imaginario Momo de encima. Las llaves resuenan y Sousuke apoya ambas manos en la puerta trasera del carro, ahogando una carcajada.

—¡No te atreverías!— exclama, haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba y termina la frase con los ojos muy abiertos, casi con un puchero de súplica en los labios. Sousuke se encoge de hombros, esperando que Rin abra la puerta de una vez.

Aunque Sousuke se retracta de sus intenciones, Rin parece bastante asustado porque no deja de hablar sobre las decenas de fotos de escarabajos que sigue mandándole Momo con una frecuencia casi enfermiza. Su _kouhai_ ahora está estudiando en Tokio, al igual de Nitori, pero ambos chatean con tanta frecuencia que Sousuke apenas nota la diferencia.

Rin continúa hablando, sobre sus entrenamientos, la vida en Sidney en general. Le deja caer unas cuantas frases sobre cuándo será Sousuke quien tome un avión para visitarlo. Él lo deja hablar, escuchando sus palabras como un arrullo que lo llena de alegría. Sousuke lo mira de reojo, Rin tiene la vista fija en el volante, hablando sin parar.

—¿Qué…?— pregunta Rin al cabo de un rato, con una risita nerviosa enmarcando el tono de su voz.

Sousuke sonríe, recostándose lo mejor que puede en el asiento del auto. Rin dobla la cuadra, Sousuke reconoce las casas y sabe que están a punto de llegar.

—No es nada…— susurra, ladeando el rostro hacia él— es sólo que es bueno tenerte de nuevo en casa.

 

***

 

La vista desde el apartamento de Rin le ofrece retazos de bahía de Sidney, Sousuke divisa las primeras luces del atardecer y siente más el cansancio sobre su cuerpo. Después de casi nueve horas de vuelo, siente los músculos entumecidos. Si está despierto es por pura terquedad y las ganas que tiene de pasar todo el tiempo posible al lado de Rin durante sus vacaciones en Australia.

Se quedará tan sólo una semana, fue el acuerdo al que llegó con su primo, porque esa temporada otoñal no había tanta demanda en el restaurante de su familia. Kazuma incluso le dejó caer que podía quedarse por más días si quería, pero Sousuke respondió que no era necesario.

De todas formas, Rin pasará algunos días de diciembre en Japón. Esta visita rápida y casi improvisada es fruto de la impaciencia de ambos. Porque una noche, antes de irse a dormir, recibió una llamada de Rin, quien con voz ahogada dijo sin reparos una frase que le robó el aliento y también la cordura.

_“Te extraño tanto, Sousuke…”_

Cuatro palabras que combinadas le dieron las fuerzas suficientes para cruzar el océano y verlo de nuevo. Las recuerda ahora y es como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes? Podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche, debes estar muy cansado…— Rin lo abraza por la espalda. Sousuke siente cosquillas en su hombro derecho, el rostro de Rin se apretuja contra él y por instinto, le rodea los brazos.

Sopesa por un instante sus palabras, pues el marco de la bahía luce maravilloso con las luces del atardecer. Pero por otro lado, es su primera noche a solas con Rin luego de varios meses sin verse. No tiene que pensarlo mucho para saber qué es lo más tentador.

—Pero en algún momento tendremos que salir a hacer turismo. Kazu-nii espera que le traiga algo de Sidney…— comenta, girándose para quedar frente a Rin. Éste se ríe, asintiendo a sus condiciones.

—¿Crees que Momo regrese a Iwatobi para Año Nuevo? Porque hace unos días encontré unos canguros de peluche tan espantosos que estoy seguro le van a encantar…— los dos ríen al final. Sousuke puede imaginarse perfectamente la expresión de Momo cuando Rin le lleve semejante regalo. Las últimas veces también le ha llevado recuerdos de ese tipo, recuerda aquel llavero con orejas de canguro que llevaba el nombre Australia grabado en letras doradas.

Momo no dejó de hablar de su regalo por varios días, Sousuke todavía tiene chats en su teléfono como prueba de ello.

—A Momo le encantará cualquier cosa que le lleves, pero a mi primo no puedo llevarle un canguro deforme— le advierte enarcando las cejas. Rin vuelve a reírse mientras tira de él, negando varias veces con la cabeza.

Sousuke no alcanza a decirle que sus padres también esperan un regalo de su parte porque Rin atrapa sus labios en un beso. Un gesto tranquilo y rítmico que lo saca de balance, a tal punto que ambos caen sobre la cama. Rin se remueve sobre él, con tanta maestría y rapidez que le hace preguntarse si éstas no eran sus intenciones desde el principio.

En este momento no tiene envidia alguna de las vistas de la bahía, pues no escogería estar en ningún otro sitio. Puede hacer turismo mañana. O pasado mañana, no le importa si se quedan así veinticuatro horas más.

—Gracias por venir a verme, Sousuke…— frunce el ceño cuando lo escucha, pues no le gusta en lo absoluto su tono. Hay muchos mensajes ocultos en sus palabras, como si él estuviese haciendo un enorme sacrificio al estar allí. También suena exhausto, como si el ritmo de unir los retazos de ambas vidas separadas por tantos kilómetros estuviese alcanzando a Rin finalmente.

Rin se acomoda en su regazo, ambos quedando en silencio por unos minutos. Cada Año Nuevo que pasa, Sousuke se pregunta qué pasará cuando Rin termine la universidad. O cuando las competencias de natación trasciendan Japón y éste sea capaz de cumplir sus sueños. Tiene la certeza que seguirán juntos sin importar las circunstancias, aunque le gustaría tener la misma seguridad que pronto compartirán el mismo espacio.

De forma permanente.

—Yo soy el que tendría que estar agradecido…— es la primera frase que brota de sus labios y enseguida se arrepiente. Rin se incorpora lo suficiente para encontrar sus miradas y observa el reproche contrae todos los músculos de su rostro. Puede adivinar sin problemas lo que Rin está pensando y él se muerde el labio, sabiendo que está derrotado desde antes de empezar esta discusión.

—No podría estar más que contigo, Sousuke… ¿o es que acaso insinúas lo contrario?— Rin suaviza su expresión, ahogando cualquier intento de respuesta con un beso. Sousuke cierra los ojos, escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón, recordándole que está siendo demasiado pesimista. Que la vida a veces nos rompe, pero que no todo es irreparable como la fractura en su hombro derecho.

Hay cosas que permanecen igual, que le brindan un sentido de pertenencia al cual aferrarse. Como la almohada favorita de Rin, que usa siempre para dormir. El sonido del mar, rompiendo en sus pies descalzos. El gato Steve rechazando los mimos de Rin una y otra vez. El paso de las estaciones, año tras año. O la sonrisa de Rin cada vez que Sousuke le pasa un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

Todavía tiene cosas que lo sostienen.

Sousuke se acerca de nuevo para darle un beso, apretando sus labios contra los de Rin, éste se estremece entre sus brazos.

—Tienes razón— admite, revolviendo el pelo de Rin, quien intenta quitárselo en vano— ya debería saber que no puedo deshacerme de ti tan fácil.

Rin repite su nombre una y otra vez, ahogando las quejas contra su hombro mientras él intenta abrazarlo aunque no se esté quieto. Ese es otra de las cosas que siguen igual. Su nombre –“¡Sousuke!”– en labios de Rin. Resuena maravilloso, como una melodía, sin importar que lo esté llamando para decir que lo extraña o porque esté metiéndose con él. Puede escucharlo una y otra vez sin cansarse. Sintiendo que pertenece a algún sitio.

A Sousuke no le importa seguir cruzando el océano siempre y cuando en la otra orilla Rin esté esperándolo. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Larga vida al sourin (?) es mi primer fic de Free! así que aún no tengo idea de cómo manejar este barco, pero todo feedback es más que bienvenido <3


End file.
